


Nobody

by mimamu



Series: Galactic Kisses [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Finalizer (Star Wars), Fluff and Humor, Hux-centric, M/M, One Shot, Power Play, Submissive Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 04:25:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13516548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimamu/pseuds/mimamu
Summary: "Your name?" Hux demanded."Matt," the man replied, tapping on a badge attached to his orange vest. "I'm a radar technician."





	Nobody

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Suomi available: [Ei kukaan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13494558) by [mimamu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimamu/pseuds/mimamu)



The galaxy was in awful disorder and restoring it to its rightful state was hard work. So hard that it was easy to miss what was going on behind the scenes on a First Order star destroyer. General Hux, however, was not going to confine himself to the bridge. Today he had decided to stroll around the Finalizer, just to remind his subordinates that their leader valued everyone's efforts equally.

"Hey."

Hux halted in his steps, looking around the empty corridor. Had someone addressed him? Finally he noticed two technicians, in grey overalls and bright orange tool vests, hunched next to an open maintenance hatch. Hux did his very best to look courteously benevolent. These individuals were, after all, working class heroes. Some might think they were just crawling in the bowels of the vessel in dirty overalls, reading meters, but Hux saw it differently. These humble technicians had the most important task: they were crushing the Resistance just as much as their general was.

"You kicked my wrench," one of the technicians blurted. His blond hair was a mess and he was wearing silly glasses.

Hux's polite expression dissolved. Who did this workman think he was? The other technician, a black female, had dropped her gaze, while the blond man was eyeing Hux rather brazenly. Lucky for him, Hux was on a good mood and decided to let it drop. He snorted and walked on.

"Jerk face."

Hux turned swiftly around. The man was still staring at him, whereas his female colleague had started to fiddle nervously with her own wrench.

"Don't you know who I am?" Hux snapped, but the technician did not flinch. Had this fool not seen a general's uniform before? "I happen to be in charge of this star destroyer."  
Tilting his head, the technician glanced Hux from head to toe. "I imagined Kylo Ren taller."  
Hux's fists clenched. The female technician gasped and hurried to her feet.  
"I need my muffin," she muttered before disappearing. The corridor was deserted.

Hux gave the crouched technician a look of contempt.  
"Get up," he barked.

The technician obeyed promptly, raising to his full height. Hux noticed, to his great annoyance, that the man was taller than him. The overall seemed to hide an exceptionally well-built male body. What a waste! He might have made an excellent stormtrooper.

"Your name?" Hux demanded.  
"Matt," the man replied, tapping on a badge attached to his orange vest. "I'm a radar technician."  
"Pleasure to meet you. I'm General Hux." Hux grabbed the technician by the vest, trying to thrust him against the wall, but the man did not budge. He appeared to understand Hux's intention and volunteered a step backwards, leaning on the wall and forcing Hux to follow.

"I'm sorry," the technician said. Hux could have sworn he didn't mean it. A half-hearted apology would not do.  
"I'm sorry, sir," Hux corrected, pressing himself so close that their noses nearly touched. He couldn't help but notice that despite the blond colour of his hair, the man had dark brown eyes.  
The technician seemed to finally grasp the severity of the situation. Breathing heavily, he leaned more closely against the wall.  
"Sir," he added obediently.  
Hux's lips curled into a dry smile. "Tell me – Matt – who is the highest ranking officer onboard the Finalizer?"  
"You are, sir," the technician replied, his voice wavering.  
"Correct. And Kylo Ren?"  
"Kylo Ren... is nobody, sir," the technician breathed. "Nobody."

Hux grinned. He would never dare to say such words out loud in front of Kylo Ren. He glanced around to confirm that the corridor remained empty.  
"Kylo Ren is nobody," he repeated, letting the technician finally go.

Suddenly, the technician grabbed Hux by the lapels of his coat and yanked him back. The motion was so forceful that the men collided, and before Hux realised, the technician had placed his hand behind Hux's neck, guiding his lips to his own. Another arm was wrapped behind Hux's back, so he wasn't able to back off. Then it was over. The technician released his grip and Hux swayed, searching for balance.

"I'm sorry, sir," the technician muttered, breathless.

Hux could have sworn he didn't mean it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you [WolfAtSea](http://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfAtSea) for betaing :)


End file.
